Naturally in collecting blood samples, a double ended needle coupled with a holder is used. One end of the needle extends from the holder for entry to a vein and the other end extends into the holder where it is in position for introduction to a collection container. Blood samples are collected through the needle into a variety of different types of containers. For example, an evacuated, stoppered tube is commonly employed with the stopper being directed into the holder and into position so that the end of the needle within the holder pierces the stopper and communicates with the interior of the evacuated tube. The difference in pressure will then cause blood to flow through from the vein through the double ended needle and into the tube. The stoppered tube can then be removed from the needle whereupon the self-sealing stopper will seal the sample in the tube. The tubes are then used in a variety of different testing and clinical procedures.
For certain types of medical procedures, it is often desirable to collect the blood samples directly into containers which are different from the stoppered evacuated tube. This can be quite cumbersome, particularly when the container has an entranceway which is difficult to couple with the conventional double ended needle. An example of this type of container is a conventional syringe containing a reduced tip on the end which is to interconnect with the needle and a reciprocal plunger and stopper arrangement mounted in the syringe. The coupling between the syringe and needle must be done in a quick and efficient manner so that the blood flows directly into the syringe from the vein through the needle without blockage or leakage problems. Additionally, if the syringe is being used as the transportation container for the blood sample, it is often desirable to seal the open tip of the syringe after the sample has been collected so that the syringe containing the sample can be transported as a sealed unit for further use and testing procedures.
Accordingly, it would be extremely desirable to provide an adapter for a syringe of the above type which facilitates its coupling with the double ended blood collection needle assembly for collection of a blood sample and also provides a sealing means for the syringe when it is used as a storage container for the collected sample.